


He'll Be Home For Christmas

by thoughtlessblogger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, POV Louis, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtlessblogger/pseuds/thoughtlessblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Think he did this more for himself,” Louis mutters, taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>“He did this for you, Lou,” Liam says with a hint of pity in his voice. “Look, I know you miss Harry, but you should enjoy this. Niall worked hard. Harder than you know.”</p><p>Shoulders slumping, he says, “I know. It's just-. I miss him, you know. I love him, but I also miss him as a friend.”</p><p>Frowning, Liam nods. “Well, you won't have to miss him for long.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a quick little thing I wrote in about two hours. I apologize if there are any mistakes, which will be my own. It's not as Christmas-y as I would like it, but it serves the purpose I hope.
> 
> The title is play on the Christmas song "I'll Be Home for Christmas".
> 
> If you want you can read my Christmas fic from last year [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2703437%22).
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated. You can find me find me at [thoughtlessblogger](http://www.thoughtlessblogger.tumblr.com).
> 
> Enjoy! Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!

“Will you _come on_?” Niall pleads, bouncing on his heels in the doorway. “We should've left ten minutes ago,” he adds, checking his phone.

“Will _you_ calm down?” Louis replies, looking up from his shoes. “It's my party, right? I can show up whenever I want.”

Niall frowns, crossing his arms. “No. No, it is not _your_ party. It is a party _for_ you.” 

When he finishes pulling on his shoes, he pushes himself off the edge of his bed and walks into his en suite, Niall following after.

“It is technically my party” Niall continues. “The party that I've thrown for you. And I say we should've left ten minutes ago.”

That's just the thing. It isn't Louis' party. It's a party for him, yeah, but it's not _his_. He didn't want a party to begin with – didn't feel like having a party because the person that always throws him birthday parties is gone and can't do it. He snorts at himself for that. Harry isn't dead. He's just not here – has been in LA for a year now and won't be back for another two months. 

Harry always throws him big extravagant birthday parties because, as he said, Louis deserves to have his birthday recognized and made a big deal of despite it being Christmas Eve. Louis didn't care so much, but Harry's held these parties for five years and Louis isn't getting one now because Harry had to move to LA. On Louis' birthday last year, which caused a bit of a strain in their friendship for a while after that.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy for Harry because it was a great opportunity, but he didn't understand why Harry had to leave on Christmas Eve. He didn't understand why Harry had to leave in the middle of Louis' party without saying good-bye or even telling Louis he was leaving for LA then. He'd lead almost everyone to believe that he was leaving in mid January. It wasn't fair for Harry's family and friends and it certainly wasn't fair to Louis. And it's got nothing to do with the fact that Louis was planning on admitting to Harry that he was in love with him no matter what Zayn says.

Except it might have a little something to do with it. Except it doesn't. If Louis' feelings for Harry were strictly platonic he'd still be pissed off that Harry left the way he did. Maybe for not as long, but he still would have been. Still, Harry left and Louis didn't get a chance to come clean. 

He'd spent a while trying to convince himself that it was better in the long run because there was no way that Harry felt the same despite the fact that he was almost positive that Harry did, which is why he was going to say something in the first place. But Harry left without saying good-bye and without Louis having a chance to tell him so Louis went almost three months without speaking to Harry, which took a lot more willpower than Louis would have thought.

They did eventually talk and Harry apologized for not saying good-bye. He gave some excuse that it was easier for him that way and that he'd not thought about how it would affect anyone else. Harry had also told him that he hadn't actually lied about when he was leaving. It was originally in mid January, but they called him the day before Louis' birthday and said they needed him out there as soon as possible, meaning they wanted him to get on a plane right then and there, but Harry had managed to convince them to let him stay another day because it was his best mate's birthday.

Louis couldn't really stay mad at Harry after that – he's never able to stay made at Harry for too long – and they've remained friends and his love for Harry has remained in tact. He still thinks there's a chance Harry feels the same, but he's not about to tell Harry when he's an ocean and a continent away.

But since Harry's still in LA and won't be back for a while he obviously can't give Harry a birthday party. When the lads had asked him where he wanted to have his party this year, he told them he wasn't having one. He'd been adamant about it, but a week ago it seemed evident to Louis that Niall had disregarded everything Louis had said about not having a party. So here he is. Getting ready for a party he didn't want.

“Well, if it's _your_ party,” he starts turning to Niall, “you can show up whenever you want.”

He turns back to the mirror, checking his hair one last time, which he's decided to leave it in a soft fringe. Niall's reflection in the mirror is staring back at him with pursed lips.

“Not really,” Niall responds. “It is my party, so I guess in theory I can show up whenever I want, but it's my job to get you there and since you're the guest of honor you need to be there now.”

Louis turns way from the mirror. “Since I'm the guest of honor I can show up whenever I want,” he says, walking back into his bedroom and straight through the flat, Niall following.

“Louis, I get why you're being difficult about this,” he says as Louis's grabbing his coat. “But it's your birthday and I worked _very hard_ putting this together and I need you to hurry up because it is your party that I put together for you and you need to be there.”

Holding his arm out and raising an eyebrow, he says, “Niall, I'm ready to go.”

“And I know you miss-.” Niall cuts himself off, eyes trailing over Louis and widening in amusement. “Ah! You're ready. See that wasn't so hard.” He grabs his coat from the coat rack and starts motioning Louis out the door. “I swear you're really going to enjoy this party.”

Somehow Louis doubts that, but he lets Niall lead him out the building and into a cab anyway.

**

Niall was fidgety the whole way here. His leg never stopped bouncing and he kept checking his phone. Louis didn't comment on it because Niall is a bit neurotic when it comes to being on time – even if Niall was being worse than usual. He practically pushed Louis out of the cab and into the building.

He's got to give credit where credit is due. The space is some sort of banquet hall that Niall has had decorated in reds and greens. The lighting is dim and there's two fire places, an open bar, a snack bar, a sitting area with tables and chairs, an area with sofas and loungers, a dance floor, and a balcony that overlooks the city. The room smells like cinnamon and pine.

Normally, Louis isn't a fan of having Christmas decorations at his birthday parties, but Niall did a good job incorporating the garland and tinsel. The massive Christmas tree in the far right corner is even nice looking. If he didn't know better he'd think Harry put it together. 

“Well, do you like it?” Liam asks as he walks over to him. 

Louis' been hiding out at the bar because, while Niall did a good, he misses Harry. He's been sociable, has spoke to most of the guests, but he's just not in the mood. His birthday party isn't his birthday party without Harry. “The Christmas music might have been a tad bit too far,” he says just as Michael Buble's “White Christmas” starts playing.

Nodding, Liam says, “There has been a lot of Buble.”

“Well, Niall did put this together,” Louis points out, jerking his head toward where Niall is standing in a group of people, singing along loudly. “Think he did this more for himself,” he mutters, taking a sip of his drink.

“He did this for you, Lou,” Liam says with a hint of pity in his voice. “Look, I know you miss Harry, but you should enjoy this. Niall worked hard. Harder than you know.”

Shoulders slumping, he says, “I know. It's just-. I miss him, you know. I love him, but I also miss him as a friend.”

Frowning, Liam nods. “Well, you won't have to miss him for long.” He starts walking away, patting Louis on the shoulder. “Just try to enjoy yourself.”

With that Liam disappears into the crowd of people. He's right. Louis should enjoy tonight. It is about him. As much as it can be, anyway, and Niall did work hard on this. He should enjoy it.

He downs the rest of his drink and promises himself he'll try to get in the mood as he pushes through the crowd to find someone to talk to.

It goes well and for a while he forgets all about Harry and how much he misses him. He talks to more people, listens to their actual Christmas plans, drinks eggnog and even lets Liam and Sophia pull him into some Christmas Karaoke and belts out “Jingle Bell Rock”. Liam and Sophia do a rendition of “Baby, It's Cold Outside” that has the room laughing hysterically. He actually does forget about Harry until someone sings “I'll Be Home for Christmas”.

He has to force himself to get up and walk away before he bursts out into tears. He was supposed to Skype with Harry this morning, but Harry hadn't been able to, something about an emergency at work. Louis doesn't understand what kind of work emergency Harry could have on Christmas Eve, but he just texted back that it was okay. The fact that Harry missed their Skype date – on _his birthday_ – is making him miss Harry more than usual and putting him in an even worse mood.

He ends up back at the bar and Liam finds him not too long after. Liam doesn't say anything as he takes the stool next to him and they sit and watch the party for a while.

“Where's Zayn?” he asks after a while when he realizes he hasn't seen Zayn at all.

Liam clears his throat, eyes dancing around the room. “Oh, uh, he had a uh.” He clears his throat again. “He had a thing to do, but he will be here.”

“Right,” Louis draws out, choosing not to comment on Liam's inability to answer a simple question. He glances over to the entrance of the place. Niall's pacing in front of the door, hands behind his back and he mumbles to himself. Now that is weird. “What's up with him?”

“Hmm?”

“Niall,” he says, motioning toward him. “Why's he hanging out by the door? What's going on in his tiny little head?”

“No idea. You know how he is, mate. The lad gets weird when he drinks.”

Louis tilts his head toward Liam because Niall is weird, yes, but he's not quite this weird. Liam must not be seeing the same Niall, except he is. He's got his eyes fixed on Niall. Louis watches Liam for a second, watches at how his eyes widen and he sits straighter in excitement. 

Quickly, Louis turns back. Zayn's there now and he and Niall seem to be having a hushed and hurried conversation. With narrowed eyes, Louis crosses his arms and watch them finish the conversation before Niall disappears out the door and Zayn starts heading toward them.

As soon as Zayn gets in front of them, he starts speaking. “Hello, Louis. Having a good day?” he asks, a smile so big it looks painful on his face. “How's the party? Looks great fun. Niall really outdid himself. I'm surprised you're not up and dancing. Has Liam pulled you into karaoke yet? I'm not going to do it this year. Hate karaoke.”

Zayn doesn't pause as he goes on, rapidly speaking, not giving Louis a chance to answer any of his questions. His mouth is hanging open as e glances as Liam, who's watching Zayn with an amused tilt to his mouth. 

He starts to ask Liam what the hell is going on when Zayn grabs his arm. “Come on, Louis. I want to show you something,” he says, pulling Louis off the stool. “It's over by the tree. Come on.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he questions, as Zayn shoves his way through the crowd. “Did you take something?”

Zayn's head quickly shoots around to him. “What? No.” He turns back to the front and pulls Louis a couple more steps before stopping in front of the tree. “I just want to show you this.”

Zayn makes no move to show Louis anything, just stares at the tree. Louis glances between the tree and Zayn a couple of times before saying, “Zayn, it's a tree. What am I supposed to be seeing?”

“Oh!” Zayn exclaims. “That's just it. It's like the perfect tree, innit,” he adds, gesturing to it. “It's real and the size of the branches perfectly get smaller as it goes on and there are no holes in it. You don't even get that with artificial trees.”

Louis spares another glance at the tree. It's not perfect in any way. Sure, it's a nice looking tree, but there are holes in the branches and there is a branch at the top longer than most of the branches around it. And some branches are brown instead of green.

“Yeah, okay,” he mutters. “I do not want to deal with this,” he adds, starting to turn around.

“Whoa! Whoa, Louis!”

Louis is forcefully turned back to the tree by Liam, who seemingly came out of nowhere. Louis tries freeing himself from Liam by twisting his nipple, but Liam's arm only tightens around Louis' shoulders.

“What the hell is wrong with you all tonight?” he asks, giving up on getting away.

“It's a perfect tree,” is all Zayn says.

“Let's just admire the tree, Louis,” Liam adds.

Louis' mouth pops open, but he can't think of a thing to say about that. His friends are acting strange and he's afraid that if he tries to get away they'll do something even weirder to him, so he just stands there, mouth open as he, Liam and Zayn stare up a the tree.

“Lads!” he hears Niall call from behind them.

Liam turns around, taking Louis with him because his arm is still wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Zayn turns too, the only one who actually verbally acknowledges Niall. “Niall, everything in place?”

What in the hell does that mean?

Niall nods, then turns his attention to Louis. “Lou, have you been out to the balcony yet?” He has yeah, but Niall doesn't let him answer. “You should go check it out. It's got a beautiful view. Think you'd enjoy it especially.”

“I don't thi-,” he starts to protest, but Zayn cuts him off.

“Just go out to the fucking balcony, Louis.”

Louis lifts a hand up to his chest. “It's my birthday and I can't believe I am being treated this way.”

“It's your birthday, but it won't stop me from killing you if you don't go out to the balcony,” Zayn retorts.

He does not go out to the balcony, instead cocking his hip and resting his hands on his waist. He fixes Zayn with a pointed look, quirking a challenging eyebrow. Zayn sighs deeply and nods at Liam. They each grab one of Louis' arms and start pulling him toward the balcony ignoring his protests as Niall leads the way.

Once they reach the balcony doors, Niall opens them and Zayn and Liam give him a push out the door. He stumbles forward, but quickly rights himself and spins on his heel to stare in disbelief as they shut him out. 

“I will fucking murder you!” he yells, grabbing at the handle. “It's fucking freezing out here!” he adds when the door doesn't give. “If you are seriously trying to lock me out here I swear to god I will chop off your-.”

“Louis.”

He freezes, eyes widening slowly. He knows that voice. Knows it better than his own. He could pick out the familiar gruffness across a crowded room. Through the glass of the door he meets Niall's eyes. He's smiling and pointing over Louis' shoulder.

The thing is, he knows who it is because he knows that voice, but it can't be. Because Harry is in LA and won't be back until February. Because Harry would have told him if he was coming home early. Because Harry wouldn't just show up at Louis' party without telling him. Still though, that's Harry voice and there's nothing he knows better than things that are Harry.

Slowly, he turns around, keeping his eyes on the ground because he's afraid it's not Harry just someone that sounds exactly like him. He stops turning when his eyes land on a beat up pair of brown ankle boots that he knows because they're Harry. So the Harry sound alike has Harry's boots too.

He lets his eyes slowly trail up, takes note of the barely noticeable rips in the knees of the black skinnies. His heart starts beating faster when he sees the red silk blouse that's only buttoned halfway. His eyes start to water when he sees the tattoos on the chest and stomach. 

Before he lets his eyes go any further, he squeezes them shut and takes a deep breath. At this point there's no doubt in his mind that it's Harry, Harry wasn't even supposed to be back for another month and they've not seen each other for a year. He's nervous, whether he should be or not.

He lets his eyes flutter open and his heart nearly stops because it is Harry. His hair is longer – almost down to his nipples – and he's smiling at Louis hesitantly, but it's still the most beautiful smile Louis' ever seen.

“Hello, Louis,” Harry says softly.

“Harry, I-. I don't understand,” he says, taking a hesitant step forward. “I thought you were in LA until February. How are you-. Why are you here?”

Harry's brow furrows. “What do you mean why am I here? Isn't it obvious?” he breathes out.

“Uh,” Louis draws out, glancing over his shoulder. The lads are doing a poor job of hiding the fact they're watching. “No. It isn't.” Harry's face falls instantly and Louis's heart drops to his stomach. “But I'm glad you are,” he adds hastily, smiling as Harry does. “I just don't understand.”

“Oh,” Harry says, face smoothing out. “Well, I wanted to be here. I felt bad about leaving last year and, you know, it's also your birthday. I wanted to be with you on your birthday.”

Louis narrows his eyes. “But why?”

If Harry had some sort of agenda coming here, Louis isn't going to stop until Harry actually tells him.

Harry groans, running a hand through his hair and half turning. “Why are you so frustrating?” 

This is not how he pictured a reunion with Harry going and he pictured it a lot. Apparently, they're aggravated with each other and he doesn't really know why.

“I'm not frustrating,” he defends, stepping forward. “I just don't understand why you keep telling me something only for it to be a lie.”

“What in the world are you talking about?”

“Last year,” Louis says, hitting the side of his hand on his other palm. “You told me you were leaving in the middle of January, but you actually left on my birthday. In the middle of my party. Without saying good-bye. And you've been telling me for months that you wouldn't be back this year for my birthday, that you wouldn't be back until February, but you're standing right here in front of me right now.”

Harry fish mouths before asking, “How is that last bit a problem?”

“Because!” Louis exclaims, throwing his arms out. “Because I was hurt that you left the way you did and I know I forgave you and all, but I've still missed you and a part of me thought you were lying about coming back at all. And I've really been missing you the closer we've gotten to Christmas. I wasn't even going to have a birthday party this year because you're always the one to plan it for me and it didn't feel right to have a party without you here. And you told me that you weren't going to be here until February. I prepared myself for that!”

He runs a hand down his face, quieting his voice. “I missed you and I wanted you here and I was prepared for you not to be here, but you are and I don't understand it.”

Harry's quiet, watching him with watery eyes, never saying anything. “Well, are you going to reply?” Louis demands. “You can't just be quiet.”

“I love you,” Harry blurts out, eyes wide as soon as he says it, stopping Louis' heart.

He'd always thought Harry did, but he'd never been sure of it. And there's a difference between thinking it and knowing it and he's not even sure if Harry is telling him the truth right now.

Harry clears his throat, eyes and voice sincere when he says again, “I love you. And that's why I'm here.” He steps forward, grabbing Louis' hand in his. “I love you, Louis. Leaving was the hardest thing I have ever done, but I needed to for a lot of reasons. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you and I hated _so much_ that I wasn't going to be here for your birthday and for Christmas. And when Niall called me trying to set something up I made sure I could be here. I have to go back after New Year's, but I'm still coming home in February.”

Pausing, he takes another step forward, trapping their hands between them. “I am in love with you. That's why I'm here.”

Well, if that isn't just the best birthday present. His heart is beating faster than it should and it feels like there are butterflies in his stomach. He's been so so in love with Harry for so long and now Harry's standing here saying he's in love with him. It's not what he was expecting when Niall forced him to come to this thing, but damn is he glad he did come.

“Lou. Louis, are you going to say something?”

Louis blinks up at Harry. “Well, I guess you should know something.” He pauses for effect, watching as Harry purses his lips. He doesn't look worried, more annoyed than anything. “I am very much in love with you, Harry Styles.”

Harry smiles, big and bright. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis smiles back. “Are you going to kiss me now?”

“There's no mistletoe,” Harry replies, causing Louis to roll his eyes.

They both let out a laugh as they hear Niall yell out, “Damn it! I forgot the mistletoe!”

“I'm in love with an idiot,” Louis mumbles, lifting his free hand up to cup Harry's face.

Harry only smiles wider. “You love me.”

“God knows why.”

“Happy Birthday, Louis,” Harry whispers as he leans in. “And Happy Christmas.”

“It's not Christmas just yet. I think we still have thr-.”

He's cut off by Harry gently pressing their lips together. Louis melts into it, lets Harry wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He takes like peppermint, but smells like cinnamon and nothing could be better than this. The feeling of having Harry's hands on him and his hands on Harry and their mouths pressing together.

They kiss like that until Louis starts shivering. Harry slowly pulls back, pecking Louis on the check. “It's snowing,” he comments.

Louis looks around, takes in the flakes of snow that are falling around them, catching in Harry's hair. “Gorgeous,” he smiles, taking Harry by the hand, pulling him toward the door.

When they get back inside, the lads are standing there with smirks and raised eyebrows. He knows they want to talk or at least want a thank you or something, but Louis doesn't want to waste time on them. He's got Harry back and he's _got_ Harry and he's not about to waste another minute. There's only a couple more hours left of his birthday and he intends to spend it with Harry. Alone.

“Well, thank you lads,” he says, walking past them. “It's been fun and I appreciate all the trouble that went into this, but I've got things to do elsewhere.”

If they say anything to him, he doesn't notice because he's already halfway to the door. 

“But I wanted to do karaoke,” Harry comments. 

Louis stops abruptly and turns, keeping Harry's hand in his. “Harry, as much as I would love to see that, I haven't seen you in a year and we just proclaimed our love for one another and I'd like to be alone with you.”

Harry grins. “Okay, sure, but can we grab some tinsel?”

Cocking an eyebrow, Louis asks, “Why? The flat is already decorated.” Harry only continues to grin at him. It takes him a minute, but he eventually understands what Harry is saying. “Naughty.”

“You know it,” Harry replies as Louis starts toward the door again, but Harry stops him. When he turns back around Harry's face is serious as he says, “I really do love you, Lou.”

“I know.” He squeezes Harry's hand, then intertwines their fingers. “I love you, too. Now let's get out of here.”

He pushes up onto his toes and presses a quick kiss to Harry's lips, smiling into it. 

On their way out of the party, Louis doesn't stop smiling and wonders if it was his birthday wish or a Christmas miracle that brought Harry home early or if it was just simply Niall. Either way, it doesn't matter because Harry is here and it's his birthday, tomorrow is Christmas and it's snowing.

Nothing could be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> [thoughtlessblogger](http://www.thoughtlessblogger.tumblr.com)


End file.
